Obi Tate
Obi Tate was a victim of the Nerve Gas House in Saw II who also assisted the Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer, in kidnapping several of the other victims. Obi is the only victim in the Saw franchise to also be an accomplice. Biography ''Saw II'' Obi first appeared as a prisoner in a house full of nerve gas along with seven other people. He was seen quietly lurking in the background while the others argued. It was only when the envelope with his name was found that he finally spoke up. It was revealed in an audio tape addressed to him by John that he helped kidnap the others, but he claimed he didn't even know the way out himself. His test would have allowed him to get two antidotes for the poisonous gas being pumped into the house, which was being inhaled by the prisoners. He had to crawl into a furnace and grab the two syringes from the chains inside, one of which was a gift to him for helping to kidnap the other victims and the other for him to donate. Although the tape stated two antidotes were available the first one was a legitimate, safe antidote, while the second one triggered the door to be closed and the furnace to ignite. The tape he was given said "Remember, Obi, once you are in Hell, only the Devil can help you out." In the furnace there was a knob with a devil sketched over it which if he turned could have stopped the fire. This trap seemed to be ironic as, according to the Saw II commentary, Obi was an arsonist. He ended up dying as he attempted to crawl through a broken window on the other side of the furnace. Obi did not know that he had a number written on the back of his neck, like the others. The numbers were color-coded, and when put in proper order of colors in a rainbow, as said by John on the tape "the clues to their order can be found over the rainbow", it would give the combination to a safe that held an antidote in the first room the eight woke up in. The number on Obi's neck was shown to be a green 11. ''Saw III'' While John is in a state of delirium, he has a flashback to when he and Jill are walking in a park. Obi makes a brief appearance in which he can be seen walking in the distance behind the two of them. ''Saw V'' In a flashback, he is seen being dragged unconscious by Mark Hoffman into the house where he woke up in for his test. Obi's name is also seen on a document observed by FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm where it is indicated that his family name was Tate. ''Saw: The Video Game'' Obi was revealed to have a lust to be tested and had a test in the game where, ironically, he was not in control which would then imply that it drove him to be depressed and obsessed with being tested again. The test included you having to match pipes up in order to drive flammable gasses away from an incinerator that Obi was trapped in. Category:Characters